EAW Pain for Pride 2
Card Triple Threat Match for the EAW Championship Mak © vs. Captain Charisma vs. Mister K EAW World Heavyweight Championship Jaywalker © vs. Mr. DEDEDE Interpromotional Match for the EAW Interbranded Championship Heart Break Boy © vs. StarrStan Extreme Rules Match Montell Smooth vs. CM Ronn EAW Vixens Championship Heart Break Gal © vs. Sabina Cash In The Vault Match WWEFan vs. Extreme Enigma vs. Adam vs. Nik-E-G vs. Speedy vs. Cole Smith vs. Bobby Cash vs. Carlos Rosso Winner Takes All Tag Team Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship, EAW World Tag Team Championship, EAW InterWire Championship, and EAW Tag Team Championship RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) (NEC/WTTC) vs. La Secta Apocalyptica (Dark Emperor & Kevin Devastation) (IWC/TTC) Hair vs. Hair Match Lethal Consequences vs. Y2Impact Gauntlet Match for the vacated EAW Hardcore Championship Participants TBD Background The main feud of Pain For Pride II consisted of Captain Charisma and Mister K challenging Mak for the EAW Championship. This event marked the end of the stable consisting of Mak, Mister K, Captain Charisma, and Montell Smooth: The Triple Crown Syndicate. Mak was also putting his feud-winning streak, Free-Per-View winning streak, and his career on the line. This began as Captain Charisma defeated 29 other men in the Grand Rampage battle royal to become the 2009 Grand Rampage Winner at EAW Grand Rampage II, while Mak cashed in his King of Extreme World Title match contract on a damaged StarrStan that night, defeating him and becoming the new EAW Champion moments later. As weeks passed, Captain Charisma appeared more and more on Dynasty, foreshadowing that he would eventually challenge the current World Heavyweight Champion: Mr. DEDEDE, at Pain For Pride. However, sometime after Mr.DEDEDE lost the World Heavyweight Championship after capitalizing on an attack by Regulator and Captain Charisma, Mister K and Captain Charisma got into an argument on the following Showdown, ending with a challenge the next week of Captain Charisma versus Mister K, with the loser leaving the Triple Crown Syndicate. Captain Charisma lost the match to Mister K after interference from Mak, influencing Captain Charisma to choose Mak as his opponent at Pain For Pride. However, the next week during the contract signing for Mak versus Captain Charisma, Mister K attacked both men, signing his name on the contract as well, leading to the match being Mak versus Mister K versus Captain Charisma for the EAW Championship at Pain For Pride. The secondary feud of Mr.DEDEDE taking on Jaywalker for the World Heavyweight Championship began as both men's egos finally met following the Grand Rampage. Mr.DEDEDE showed no fear against the corrupt Vice President, accepting any challenge for his World Heavyweight Championship. However, both men were interrupted by both Regulator and Grand Rampage Winner: Captain Charisma, demanding World Title shots of their own. This led to Mr.DEDEDE and Jaywalker taking on the reuniting, Chain Gang Playas (Captain Charisma & Regulator). Captain Charisma and Regulator won the match, with Regulator continuing an attack on Mr.DEDEDE after the match until it is stopped by the Referee. However, Jaywalker decided to use his power for a World Title match immediately following the tag team match, quickly defeating Mr. DEDEDE and becoming a three-time World Heavyweight Champion. PainForPrideIIEAWChampionship.jpg PainForPrideIIEAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg PainForPrideIIEAWInterbrandedChampionship.jpg PainForPrideIIMontellSmoothvCMRonn.jpg PainForPrideIIEAWVixensChampionship.jpg PainForPrideIICashInTheVaultMatch.jpg Results *2. Other participants of the match were Mike Vandal, Xtreme Classic, N-A-D, Suicide Kid, Xtreme Dragon, Air Time, AK28, M.F.G Matt, Cena29, Killswitch, Triple A, Hurricane Hawk, Snagz, Chase Black, George Copeland, Tougie, and The Fallen Angel. *3. Lethal Consequences attack Y2Impact from behind as Y2Impact was making his entrance. The men brawled each other on the ramp, the Barber Show on the side of the Pain for Pride stage, and ringside before they head into the ring. During the match, Lethal Consequences tried to hit Y2Impact with an Aluminum Baseball Bat but accidentally hit the referee with the bat. The finish of the match was Lethal Consequences about to put Y2Impact in the barber's chair until Y2Impact counters by hitting Lethal Consequences with an electronic razor and smashes onto LC's forehead thus busted Lethal Consequences wide open. Y2Impact put Lethal Consequences in the Barber Chair and shave Lethal Consequences' hair completely bald with the electronic razor thus winning the match. After the match, Y2Impact leaves then a few moments later, Lethal Consequences look himself in a mirror and saw of what Y2Impact did to him as he screams in horror. *4. As RoViper as celebrating their victory, La Secta Apocalyptica attacks them behind and delivers a merciless on the champs until The Dark Emperor throws a fireball at Robbie V!!! La Secta Apocalyptica then walks down the ramp as EMT's made their way to the ring and put Robbie V on a stretcher and carry him backstage. *5. As StarrStan celebrates his amazing win over HBB, HBB got up on his feet then both HBB and StarrStan exchanging looks until HBB extends his hand to Starr offering a handshake as Starr looks at the crowd and thought about it until he accepts the handshake! HBB raises Starr's as the crowd cheers for both men. Starr was about to leave the ring until HHB pulls him by his arm to stop him then HBB NAILS SWEET CHIN MUSIC OUT OF NOWHERE ON STARRSTAN!!!! The crowd was in total shock as HBB continues his assault on Starr by using the steel steps, especially on Starr's foot multiple times. Starr was screaming in pain as EAW Referees and EAW Staff attends to separated HBB from Starr. HBB the leaves as he was being booed out of the building as he turns his back to the crowd as Starr was being carried away via a stretcher. *6. Extreme Enigma and Bobby Cash were fighting on top of the ladder for the briefcase but Bobby spits into EE's face as he digs into his shorts and equips himself with a pair of Brass Knuckles. Bobby used the brass knuckles on Extreme Enigma until EE blocks the blow with the CITV briefcase and slams the briefcase onto Cash's face as Cash falls off the ladder and Extreme Enigma unhooks the briefcase and wins the match. *7. After her heartfelt victory winning the championship on the biggest stage of the year 2 years in a row, Sabina announces that due to health issues forcing her to stay away from the ring at least for a while, she's retiring from EAW. *8. During the match, Johnny Bad Blood interfered and assault Mr. DEDEDE. Later, Jaywalker smashes Johnny Bad Blood with a beer bottle due to Jaywalker wants to take down DEDEDE by himself. After the match, Jaywalker was celebrating his hard-fought battle, Johnny Bad Blood was behind him ready to hit him with a guitar. Jaywalker turns around and suddenly, DEDEDE NAILS THE SPEAR ON JOHNNY BAD BLOOD!!!! Jaywalker saw it as Jaywalker pulls DEDEDE up then extends his hand for a handshake and DEDEDE accepts the handshake. DEDEDE then leaves the ring and walks up the ramp until he stops at the top of the ramp and stares down Jaywalker as Jaywalker was still in the ring until DEDEDE gives a thumbs up to Jaywalker before heading back to the locker room. *9. Lloyd Banks performs Warrior on the stage as MaK made his entrance. During the match, Captain Charisma knocks down the referee via his foot as MaK went for the Royal Experience. Then CM Bank$ came out with a referee shirt on and makes the cover but stop counting at two. Mak didn't believe and argues at CM Bank$ until Captain Charisma comes behind and nails a blow on MaK. And CM Bank$ connect the GTS on Mak as Captain Charisma throw Mister K onto the floor. Captain Charisma covers Mak as CM Bank$ makes the pinfall as Captain Charisma becomes the new EAW Champion!!! After the match, CM Bank$ whisper something to the Ring Announcer then the Announcer announces that Mak losing the match, MAK MUST RETIRED!!!! Captain Charisma leaves the ring, goes through the entrance ramp holding the title as Bank$ follows him but suddenly thousands and thousands of steel chairs are being tosses towards Bank$ as the crowd is totally upset of Bank$' actions. Bank$ ran backstage as Mak was still in the ring as begin shedding tears. Mak then slides outside of the ring as the crowd chants his name as he walks through the Announcers' Table. But then out of nowhere, Mak grabs a chair and smash over the table as he grabs another chair and breaks onto the table. The referee of the match trying to calm Mak down but Mak hits him with a big right hand and Mak throws the ref over the table. Mak continues throwing weapons everywhere and tossing EAW Staff members then climbs the barricade as he leaves into the crowd as the shocking event comes to a very chaotic ending. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2009